


171. “Forever means nothing to me if I don’t get to spend it with you.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 171 fromthisprompt list.





	171. “Forever means nothing to me if I don’t get to spend it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For [PenPauPau](https://penpaupau.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, who asked for 171 from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171594394302) prompt list. Thank you, and I hope you like it! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171598758592))

“What would you rather be, werewolf or vampire?” Kira asked and Stiles gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart.

“How can you even? Oh my god. Werewolf, no question. Vampires are cold and they are actually immortal, jeez, no, I’d much rather be a werewolf.” He looked at Derek and winked, making him smile.

“No immortality? No living forever?” Derek asked.

“Babe, forever means nothing to me if I don’t get to spend it with you,” Stiles said, his heartbeat steady as he smiled at Derek.

“Oh my god, and you mocked Scott for being cheesy?” Kira asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
